Nada que temer
by darky-OwO
Summary: Allen se ve obligado a huir de la Orden Oscura. Lenalee x Allen.


**FANFIC D.GRAY-MAN**

**(AVISO: ÉSTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALGUNOS ESPOILERS FUERTES DEL MANGA)**

**No soy la autora de D.Gray-Man, es Katsura Hoshino**

**Nada que temer**

Tras todos los acontecimientos actuales, los altos mandos decidieron hacer un Nuevo cuartel general para La Orden de los Exorcistas. Los siguientes hechos transcurren en una mañana en la que todos los exorcistas fueron llamados a una reunión de suma importancia en el salón principal.

En la sala habían montones de sillas, ordenadas para lo que parecía ser una reunión importante. En medio de todo se hallaba Link, el subordinado de Leverrier, esperando a que la sala se llenara, de pie e impasible.

Mientras Link esperaba, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de varios altavoces, Komui estaba anunciando por megafonía un mensaje: _Por favor, a todos los exorcistas, reúnanse en el salón principal de la orden a las 11 en punto. Todo el mundo debe asistir a la reunión_. El mensaje lo repitió al menos 5 veces, tras esto, Komui anduvo por la Orden buscando a Lenalee pero no la encontraba, se le ocurrió pensar que aún estaría durmiendo en la sala de espera en la que la vió anoche, su hermana y Johnny se habían quedado dormidos esperando a Allen, y seguramente Allen no se percató de ello y se iría directamente a su habitación. Iba pensando en todo aquello cuando entró en la sala y vió que, no solamente dormían en el sofá Lenalee y Johnny, sino que Allen también se encontraba allí, ¡y con la cabeza de Lenalee apoyada en su hombro derecho!.

Komui: ¡¡Allen Walker!!

Allen se despertó de un brinco, y Lenalee se sobresaltó y se sonrojó un poco, viendo a su hermano en frente suya con cara como de querer matar a alguien.

Allen: ¿¿Qué ocurre??

Komui: ¡¡Cómo te has atrevido!! ¡¡Pobre Lenaleeeee!! ¡¡WAAAAAA!!Vas a moriiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr!!

Komui ya iba a ir contra Allen cuando Lenalee se puso delante de su hermano enfadada.

Lenalee: ¿ya estás pensando otra vez cosas raras? ¡te dije que no lo volvieras a hacer!

Lenalee le pegó un puñetazo y lo lanzó lejos. Se veía Komui alejándose y llorando.

Komui: ¡¡Lenaleeeeeeeeeee!! ¡¡Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¡Esperaaaa!!

Lenalee frustrada, aún tenía el puño cerrado en la posición en la que había golpeado a su hermano.

Allen: Lenalee….a ve-ces…das…mucho mie-do…

En ese momento despertó Johnny, el pobre no se había enterado de nada. Se levantó y preguntó:

Johnny: ¿qué era todo ese jaleo? ¡¡Ohhh!! ¡¡Allen está aquí!! ¡¡volviste!! ¿qué pasó allí dentro?

Allen con una sonrisa se limitó a decirle: no pasó nada, no te preocupes, tan sólo hablamos de lo que nos pasó en Edo.

Johnny sintió que algo no iba bien, pero no dijo nada. Allen se levantó y se disponía a salir cuando entró Chouji y les vió.

Chouji: por fin os encuentro, llegaréis tarde a la reunión

¿?: ¿reunión? ¿qué reunión? (dijeron todos al unísono)

Chouji: la que está a punto de comenzar, lo dijeron por megafonía. Daos prisa.

Todos se dirigieron al salón principal. Allen aún no había tenido ocasión de visitar el nuevo Cuartel General por dentro, así que mientras se apresuraba a llegar con el resto de sus compañeros a la gran sala, iba mirando hacia todos lados con expresión de asombro ante los numerosos decorados y cuadros que allí se encontraban.

Cuando por fin llegaron, se encontraron con que, al parecer, no eran los últimos en llegar, aún faltaban varias personas, habían sillas vacías en la mayor parte de la parte de atrás. Cogieron asiento, Allen se sentó al lado de Lavi, y Lenalee de Lavi, los generales y supervisores estaban sentados ya en la primera fila. Cuando por fin llegó todo el mundo y la hora acordada, numerosos soldados con una capucha y túnicas oscuras rodearon toda la sala.

Komui: (esto no me gusta…)

El grupo de compañeros miraban con gran asombro como rodearon la sala en cuestión de segundos. Lenalee, preocupada, miraba hacia todas partes, Miranda se quedó impasible al lado de Lenalee, Lavi se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativo, y Allen…tenía una vista baja hacia el suelo con las manos tensas apoyadas en las rodillas.

Link: En breves momentos comenzará la reunión, esperen (dijo por el micrófono)

Había un gran alboroto en la sala, pero en cuanto dió presencia Leverrier, todos se callaron. Éste se acercó al micrófono, y comenzó a hablar.

Leverrier: Gracias por haber asistidos todos a la reunión. Como ya sabrán tras los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos, tuvimos que mudarnos de Cuartel General y ello nos ha llevado a replantearnos varias cosas. El Cuartel de la Rama asiática tendrá un nuevo sistema de seguridad que no permitirá la entrada a Akumas hasta los ahora conocidos. El resto de Cuarteles serán unificados en uno tras las numerosas bajas de exorcistas en La Orden sufridas en éstos últimos meses, incluido la muerte de uno de los supervisores. Finalmente quedarán 3 cuarteles: el General en el que nos encontramos en estos momentos, el de la Rama Asiática en el que se llevarán investigaciones de suma importancia, y el unificado y aún en paradero desconocido que se les hará saber más adelante.

Los exorcistas que han quedado sin supervisor irán al cuartel unificado, los investigadores más aventajados seguirán en la Rama Asiática, mientras que a los del cuartel general que fue destruido se les asignarán varias misiones de investigación y exterminación de akumas. Los Bookman también participarán manteniéndose al margen en dichas misiones.

Como bien saben y para los que aún no se hayan enterado, existe otra categoría en la evolución de las Inocencias, la de cristalización, si algún exorcista cree tener señales de que pudiera sucederle, que contacten de inmediato con alguno de sus superiores.

Finalmente, y antes de que puedan marcharse, queda un único asunto por resolver, referente al exorcista Allen Walker…

(Allen levantó su mirada hacia Leverrier, con una increíble opresión en su pecho)

Allen: (¿Qué es esta sensación…de miedo?)

Leverrier: Tras la muerte del General Cross, Allen Walker queda bajo custodia de los altos cargos de la Orden, los cuales según me han comunicado…desde éste mismo momento se le considerará como traidor y permanecerá en vigilancia diaria en una celda especial

Al decir esto se empezaron a escuchar rumores cada vez más altos por toda la sala, los soldados se movilizaron y algunos de ellos se dirigieron hacia donde Allen se encontraba. Komui, sorprendido a más no poder se puso de pié y grito el nombre de Leverrier, pero éste no pareció o irle o…no quiso. Allen siguió mirando a Leverrier en posición amenazadora, los soldados le rodearon y uno de ellos selló su inocencia (tal y como se la sellaron el día anterior). Lenalee gritaba su nombre y los soldados la apartaron de él. En la sala ya había un gran escándalo, nadie oía lo que decía el resto, el supervisor Bak quiso buscar a Leverrier con la mirada pero éste ya se había ido tras dar sus órdenes, y Link tampoco se encontraba ya en el escenario.

Lavi desapareció, los compañeros de la orden asiática de Allen no sabían ni cómo salir de aquel caos. Los Generales se encontraban de pie observándolo todo, la mayoría en desacuerdo. Los soldados de capucha y capas oscuras se abrieron paso entre la multitud, llevándose a Allen mientras éste intentaba resistirse, ni si quiera él podía ya oír los gritos y sollozos ahogados de Lenalee en la lejanía.

Tras esto, Allen desapareció tras las puertas y fueron a llevarlo a su próximo confinamiento.

Lavi apareció entre la multitud en la gran sala, cogiendo a Lenalee por un brazo y a Johnny por el otro para salir de allí. Lavi aprovechó que los generales se habían marchado y la multitud gritando para abrir una puerta secreta detrás del escenario donde había estado Leverrier. La construcción del nuevo Cuartel General se asentaba en un antiguo Castillo desaparecido hace décadas tras acabar la última gran guerra, y muchos de sus pasadizos aún seguían operativos, aunque nadie los conociera ya ahora.

Pasaron por lo que parecía ser un pasadizo subterráneo tras unas escaleras, Lenalee se desmoronó cayéndose al suelo, no podía más.

Johnny: Lenalee…

Lavi: Levántate, os estoy llevando a un lugar seguro, luego os reuniréis con Komui. Mi abuelo me estuvo indicando por dónde ir a través de éste laberinto de túneles y pasadizos secretos. Komui no dejará que se lleven a Allen, Lenalee.

Lenalee levantó la mirada hacia Lavi, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. Asintió con la cabeza y con la ayuda de Johnny se levantó. Siguieron avanzando por los túneles.

La escena saltó a Komui, quién había reunido a varios miembros del equipo científico, entre ellos a Bak y compañía, a Reever y algunos subornidanos. Se dirigieron por varios pasillos, Komui ya se había imaginado hacia dónde llevarían a Allen. Se habían creado cámaras especiales anti-inocencia en el nuevo cuartel a petición de los altos mandos.

Komui: seguidme, no andamos muy lejos. Mirad ¡allí están!

Bak: (¡¡Allen, ya vamos!! ¡¡Aguanta!!)

Komui: separémonos, un grupo irá por la zona de enfrente y el otro irá por atrás. Les atacaremos por los dos lados, no podrán escapar. (A Komui se le puso esa cara de siempre como cuando coge a Komurin).

Bak: cargad las armas, nosotros iremos por atrás.

Una vez todo listo empezaron con el plan. Todos se taparon con capuchas para no ser reconocidos. Komui asaltó al grupo de frente, dispararon y derrotaron a dos de ellos, había cerca de ocho soldados custodiando a Allen en su camino. El resto quisieron escapar por la zona de atrás con el exorcista, para huir de las balas, pero en ese momento entró en acción el equipo de Bak y les cortaron el paso.

Los escoltas de Allen yacían heridos en el suelo, sin posibilidad de moverse, el equipo de Komui cogió a Allen y se lo llevaron corriendo, el de Bak cogió por otro camino, para no ser vistos y que no sospecharan.

Allen: ¡¡soltadme!! ¡¡Quiénes sois!!

Komui dejó ver su cara durante unos instantes bajándose la capucha. Allen quedó impresionado y luego bajó de nuevo la mirada. Reever también se encontraba allí, con algunos conocidos más.

Allen: Komui, chicos…no deberíais haber ido en mi ayuda…yo…

Komui: no hables, no te mereces lo que iban a hacerte y lo sabes. No consentiré que ninguno de los exorcistas a mi cargo resulte herido o sea considerador traidor. Además, ¿no has pensado en cómo se sentirían Lenalee, Lavi, y todos los demás si a ti te pasara algo?

Allen levantó la cabeza con expresión de asombro y luego bajó de nuevo la mirada.

Allen: aún así, tú lo sabes…sabes en qué puedo convertirme

Komui le dedicó una sonrisa.

Komui: no podemos quedarnos aquí, salgamos por los pasadizos que nos indicó Bookman.

Todos siguieron a Komui, Reever giró hacia la derecha una antorcha artificial de la pared, y ésta se apagó, abriéndose al mismo tiempo una puerta en la pared falsa. Allen exclamó con un oh y entraron. La puerta se cerró y todo quedó como al principio, como una pared lisa sin puerta alguna y con la antorcha encendida.

Bak y el resto ya habían entrado por otro pasadizo, pero su destino no era el de reencontrarse con Allen, sino el de encontrar a Lavi para ver si había logrado sacar a Johnny y Lenalee de la sala.

Mientras tanto, en la gran sala, aún seguía el Caos de antes, los soldados habían desaparecido y habían dejado las puertas abiertas.

Miranda se encontraba con krory y Kanda, preguntándose a dónde habían ido a parar Lenalee, Johnny y Lavi.

Miranda: ¿qué le habrá pasado…a Allen? ¿Por qué lo consideran traidor?

Kanda: a saber, ¡maldito brote de habas!,. Pero, aunque tenga pelo de fregona y parezca un viejo, no creo que sea un traidor…tch…

Tiedoll: no deberíamos hablar de eso aquí, no es seguro.

Kanda asintió.

Krory: vayamos a otra parte. Komui tampoco está, busquémosle, seguro que sabe algo más.

Lenalee avanzaba lentamente, con cara de preocupación, a Johnny le pasaba lo mismo. Lavi de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver si les seguían y no se perdían, había muchos túneles, pero él los había memorizado uno por uno, como era de esperarse de un Bookman.

Lavi: alto.

Puso su mano para que se pusieran detrás de él.

Lavi: me ha parecido oír algo. Quedaos detrás de mí.

Se oían voces lejanas que cada vez se acercaban más y más.

Lavi: esa voz…me resulta algo familiar

Lenalee: ¡¡Es Bak-san!! ¡¡el supervisor de la Rama asiática!!

Lavi: ¡¡ah!!

Johnny: ¿estás segura Lenalee…?

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Lenalee fue disparada al encuentro

Lavi: ¡Espera, no lo sabemos con exactitud…!

Pero Lenalee no escuchó, siguió avanzando. Finalmente se encontró con el grupo de personas de donde provenían las voces y, efectivamente, se trataba de Bak-san y varios científicos a su cargo, todos traían túnicas con las capuchas bajadas.

Bak: Parece ser que Lavi consiguió hacer bien su trabajo, trajo a Lenalee y…

A Bak le aparecieron puntitos rojos en la cara

Lenalee: Bak-san… ¿se encuentra bien?

Bak: S-sí…no-no te preocupes…

Lenalee: ¿dónde está mi hermano?

Bak: él te lo explicará mejor dentro de un rato cuando vuelva, será mejor que vayamos a la habitación donde pasaréis el tiempo hasta que él venga.

Tras otro tramo de túneles, finalmente, empezaron a vislumbrar varias puertas. Lavi y Bak llevaban una antorcha cada uno que les permitía ver por dónde pasar. Entraron en la segunda puerta de la derecha, era una habitación grande, con varios sofás y con una pequeña cocina al fondo.

Johnny: ¡Wooooah! ¡esto es genial!

Bak: yo tengo que volver con el resto de mi equipo o comenzarán a sospechar

Lenalee seguía con la mirada baja.

Lavi: está bien, esperaremos aquí a Komui, hasta la vista Bak-san, ¡suerte!

Les despidió con la mano, y se marcharon.

Komui, Reever y el resto, llegaron con Allen a un embarcadero secreto. Reever sacó un aparato de su bolsillo y se acercó a Allen.

Allen: Pero qué…

Reever pasó el aparato por el brazo de Allen, la máquina hizo un pequeño pitido y Reever lo retiró. Allen ya podía mover con normalidad de nuevo su brazo y activar su Inocencia. Era uno de los múltiples inventos del equipo de investigación de Komui.

Komui: escúchame, Allen.

Allen: ¿?

Komui: Cross me dijo días antes de morir, que te dijera a dónde ir, en caso de que a él le pasara algo. Quería que fueras a un sitio que debes ver.

Allen: ¿Un…sitio?

Reever miró a Komui.

Reever: ¿Está bien esto?

Komui: Debe ir allí, Cross querría que se lo dijéramos.

Reever: Está bien…

Komui: Te diré cómo llegar, no disponemos de mucho tiempo. Deberás cruzar….(zonas geográficas), hasta llegar a una zona, dónde verás mucha niebla. Esa niebla recubre todo el lugar, es como una medida de seguridad, y nadie sabe su paradero excepto nosotros, antes de adentrarte en ella, te dirá algo.

Allen: ¿Qué me dirá algo…? ¿¿Quién?? ¿Quién me dirá qué?

Komui: No puedo decirte nada más, no hay tiempo, lo comprenderás cuando llegues allí. Confía en mí.

Allen se montó en la barca. Reever, Komui y el resto, le ayudaron a desembarcar, con la ayuda de un palo.

Komui: Dentro de unos días, te enviaré a alguien. No sé cuánto durará todo esto, seguramente tengamos que independizarnos de los altos mandos de La Orden e ir por nuestra cuenta, así que te pido que permanezcas allí con esa persona, hasta que contactemos contigo.

Allen: De acuerdo.

Komui: Y un-a co-sa m-ás, si t-e at-re-ves a hac-e-rle al-go, su-frir-ás l-as co-nse-cue-ncias, y la ir-a de Ko-m-urin….

Allen no entendió esa última frase, Reever le había tapado la boca y Komui apenas pudo vocalizar bien las palabras.

Reever y los demás, vieron cómo Allen se marchaba en la barca…

Allen siguió al pié de la letra las indicaciones de Komui y otro miembro de aquel grupo que le había indicado en un mapa, el itinerario a tomar. Pasaron unos 2 días hasta que llegó a una espesa bruma. Se acordó de cuando Komui le dijo que "le hablarían" antes de entrar en dicha niebla o bruma, pero seguramente no fuera esa, dado que no vislumbró a nadie. Siguió adentrándose en la niebla, y la barca se paró sin explicación alguna, por mucho que Allen siguiera remando, la barca no se movía. Pero entonces le pareció escuchar algo, como una voz lejana.

¿?: Quién es. Identifíquese por favor

Allen: um…Soy Allen Walker, ¿quién es usted? ¿Desde dónde me habla?

¿?: No tengo un nombre específico, tan sólo soy un compuesto de varias cosas, entre ellas, una llamada Inocencia. Me encargo de dejar pasar sólo a los elegidos.

Allen: ¿E-Elegidos?

¿?: Sí, espere un momento por favor.

Algo pareció que recorría todo su cuerpo, Allen sintió como un escalofrío, fue como si lo acabaran de escanear.

De repente, se abrió un camino en la niebla, por el que se podía ver un camino por el que pasar la barca.

¿?: Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba ningún elegido, qué nostalgia. Por favor, continúe, ya puede entrar.

Allen: ¿Por qué me deja entrar?

¿?: Ya te lo he dicho, sólo dejo entrar a los elegidos.

Allen: Lo siento, pero ¿podría concretar más?

¿?: Todos los elegidos que lleven una porción de Inocencia proveniente de la Inocencia Corazón que fue dividida en varias partes, años atrás. Los usuarios de dicha Inocencia, en ocasiones pueden llegar a alcanzar tal grado de sentimiento con otro usuario que también la tenga, que hace que puedan sentir el miedo o preocupación del otro. Sabrás más cuando entres.

Allen puso los ojos totalmente abiertos y en blanco, casi le da algo.

La barca comenzó a moverse sola, y no paró hasta llegar a un embarcadero. Cuando salió de la barca, a Allen le temblaba todo el cuerpo, acababa de recibir un shock hacía poco y nada más que le faltaba otro de ese nivel.

Subió por la pequeña cuesta del embarcadero, a tierra firme, y en seguida vio una cabaña a lo lejos. No sabía de qué trataba todo esto, pero decidió seguir hacia delante, ¿qué más le quedaba?, y esa persona de la que le habló Komui, ¿cómo entraría en la niebla? ¿Será también usuario de la inocencia corazón?. Miles de dudas asaltaban su cabeza, le entró tal dolor al pensar, que tuvo que dejarlo para otro momento y andar hacia la cabaña.

El porque era muy antiguo, no supo decir exactamente de qué época, la cabaña parecía estar hecha de ladrillos y madera, pero se conservaba bastante bien, al menos por fuera. Abrió una de las puertas, la que estaba más a la vista y parecía la entrada principal. Por dentro, en la entrada, parecía muy rústica, dio dos pasos más y vio lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. Habían cuadros…cuadros que le sin saber porqué, les era familiar. En ellos aparecían dos niños, de apariencia casi idéntica pero no la suficiente como para ser gemelos.

Había una pequeña cocina a la derecha de la sala, y a la izquierda, unas escaleras que deberían de llevar a la segunda planta. La escalera era de ladrillos y mármol, subió todos los escalones hasta llegar arriba. Había dos habitaciones, una con dos camas normales, y otra con una cama un poco más grande pero que no llegaba a ser de matrimonio. Entró en la de las dos camas, abrió uno de los muebles y observó que aún quedaban juguetes, ropa y alguna cosa más, todo bien conservado. En un cajón del escritorio encontró un diario sin nombre, lo abrió por la última página y comenzó a leerlo…

Dos días antes de que Allen llegara a la niebla, cuando Komui se despidió de él, éste volvió a los túneles del cuartel general junto con Reever y el resto. Se dirigieron a la habitación en la que supuestamente habían quedado todos en un principio tras trazar todo el plan. Reever y los demás excepto Komui, se fueron para no levantar sospechas y buscar a Miranda y el resto del grupo de Exorcistas que no habían entrado a los túneles, para explicarles la situación.

Lenalee vio a su hermano, y se le puso cara de preocupación al darse cuenta de que Allen no venía con él.

Lenalee: hermano… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? No entiendo nada. Y…¿qué ha pasado con Allen?

Lenalee estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo.

Komui: Lenalee, ven un momento, hablemos a solas.

Cogió a su hermana y la llevó a una habitación contigua.

Komui: será mejor que te sientes.

Lenalee se sentó en una silla, mientras que su hermano decidió permanecer de pie.

Komui: ¿Recuerdas ayer, cuando llevaron a Allen ante Cross?

Lenalee asintió con la cabeza.

Komui: Sellaron su inocencia por los efectos secundarios que podrían ocasionarle las cosas que le iban a decir dentro. El General Cross le dijo a Allen que Maná era hermano de sangre del catorceavo, y que lo había estado apoyando hasta el día en que murió a manos del conde, por traición. Cross conocía a Maná y a su hermano, tras la muerte del catorceavo, Maná adoptó a un niño huérfano con un brazo algo deforme, le hizo prometer a Cross que si algo le ocurría, él se encargaría de él….de Allen.

Lenalee estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía mover los labios para pronunciar palabras.

Komui: Lo siguiente que te voy a contar, es algo fuerte, Lenalee. Así que confío en que lo sepas llevar bien, y que pase lo que pase debes seguir a tu corazón. Lo siguiente que le dijo Cross a Allen fue…que era el huésped para que el catorceavo volviera a éste mundo.

Lenalee se puso las dos manos en la boca, totalmente sorprendida.

Lenalee: N-No puede ser…

Komui: Aún quedan cosas que no tienen explicación, pero ya hemos afirmado eso último con certeza. Allen, lo ha intentado ocultar…pero se que en el fondo llora por dentro, y que no quiere hacer daño a nadie. Te necesita, Lenalee, ahora más que nunca.

Lenalee se sonrojó un poco, pero sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar.

Komui: Quiero que salgas de la Orden un tiempo, y vayas a buscar a Allen a un lugar que te indicaré ahora. Hasta que no recibas noticias mías o de Reever no quiero que vuelvas, ¿me has entendido? Pase lo que pase. Las cosas aquí se van a poner muy feas, y no correré el riesgo de que te ocurra nada malo. Estarás con Allen hasta que te avise.

Lenalee asintió, y al día siguiente, Komui le indicó por dónde debía de ir. Se despidió de Lavi y de Johnny antes de partir y le dio un abrazo a su hermano. En ese momento sintió como si fuera a ser el último abrazo, pero prefirió no seguir pensando más en eso. Desde el embarcadero, activó su Inocencia, y salió volando hacia su próximo destino. ¿Cuándo lograría volver a la Orden? Sentía pena por no haberse podido despedir de Miranda, ni de Kanda, ni Krory ni del resto, pero no le había dado tiempo.

Lenalee consiguió llegar hasta allí y encontró la cabaña, fue corriendo hacia ella y abrió la puerta, en ese momento Allen bajaba las escaleras, y la vio..

Allen: ¡¿Lenalee…?! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí…?

Lenalee soltó su mochila y se quedó mirándole durante unos instantes.

Lenalee: Mi hermano me dijo dónde encontrarte, y que no volviera de la Orden hasta que nos avisaran…

Allen: N-No puede ser…¿Cómo lograste entrar? La niebla…

Lenalee: Me dejó pasar…la niebla me dejó pasar…me dijo que era una elegida…

Allen: ¿También eres…un usuario de la Inocencia Corazón?

Lenalee asintió, con cara de tristeza.

Allen: Vete. No deberías de estar aquí. Aunque Komui quisiera que vinieras, no puedo, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

Lenalee: Allen…mi hermano me lo contó todo

Allen: ¡¿Cómo..?!

Lenalee: sobre que podrías llegar a convertirte en el catorceavo.

Allen se sorprendió.

Allen: N-No debería de habértelo contado. Márchate, por favor…

Lenalee: No puedo

Allen: ¡¡Márchate!!

Lenalee se echó a llorar, y corrió hacia Allen, éste se echó un poco hacia atrás, pero Lenalee le abrazó mientras éste permanecía impasible.

Allen: No…Vete

Lenalee: ¡¡No me iré!! ¡¡No quiero volver a perderte!! ¡¡Aunque quieras estar solo no te dejaré!! Dijo Lenalee entre sollozos.

Allen: yo...seguramente acabaré siendo el catorceavo… ¡¿qué harás cuando eso ocurra?! ¡No quiero hacerte ningún daño! ¡No podría soportarlo!

Lenalee: ¡¡Me da igual si llegas a convertirte en el catorceavo!! ¡¡Seguirás siendo Allen Walker!! El Allen que conozco, y al que no podría volver a perder jamás.

Lenalee abrazó aún más fuerte a Allen, pero él seguía de pie, con actitud fría.

Allen: ¿Y qué garantías tienes de que seguiré siendo yo mismo si eso ocurre?

Lenalee: Porque lo presiento, y porque… ¡¡yo misma te ayudaré a seguir siendo Allen Walker!!. Aquella vez en el barco, antes de marcharnos a Edo, creí que te había perdido para siempre, que no volvería a ver esa sonrisa tuya, que ya no pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, una parte de mí creyó haber muerto entonces, y comprendí que…¡¡Te necesito, Allen!! Yo…¡no podría seguir viviendo sin ti!

Allen reaccionó y Lenalee sintió como Allen colocaba sus brazos en su espalda, rodeándola. Sintió que quería permanecer así por siempre. Allen comenzó a llorar y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Lenalee. Estuvieron así unos instantes, hasta que Allen soltó poco a poco a Lenalee, y los dos se quedaron mirando mutuamente.

Allen: …Te quiero, Lenalee.

Todo estaba en silencio, Allen se acercó más a la cara de Lenalee, y le dio un beso. Lenalee agrandó sus ojos como en expresión de sorpresa y luego los cerró poco a poco. El beso duró un instante muy largo, y cuando por fin se pararon, los dos se sonrieron, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Allen puso sus dos manos sobre la cara de Lenalee y le dijo:

Allen: Estoy muy cansado, creo que debería de irme a dormir. Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo.

Allen se sentó en el sofá largo y se tumbó, Lenalee le siguió y se acurrucó contra él. De nuevo, Allen se quedó sorprendido, y la rodeó con los brazos.

Allen: Creo que nunca podré agradecerte que prefieras quedarte conmigo, aún habiendo una posibilidad de que me convierta en el catorceavo. Leí un diario en la segunda planta…, ésta era la casa en la que Maná y su hermano se crecieron hasta que el Conde del Milenio se llevó a su hermano.

Lenalee: Lo siento, no lo sabía. No tienes que darme las gracias por nada Allen, soy yo la que se siente afortunada por tenerte.

Lenalee se acercó más a Allen y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Y así durmieron durante toda la noche. Todo lo que pasaría después en la Orden os lo podéis imaginar, se separaron en dos bandos, pero bueno, eso ya es otra historia… FIN


End file.
